


Lovely Death

by XxUnixX



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Death, Parents dead, Roman sanders centric, i like angst okay, its four in the morning and im gay and tired, lowkey violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxUnixX/pseuds/XxUnixX
Summary: Don't mind me, it's four in the morning and after listening to "Candle Queen" I had to write this short oneshot.Probs tons of spelling errors since I can't see my scream.Roman is big dumb idk
Kudos: 7





	Lovely Death

A little boy he was, young and sweet but also oblivious. Easy to manipulate and harm Everything about the young man always told through his reddish brown eyes.

The once large smile now became a cruel reminder of the loss of innocence, a mysterious man killed his parents to force the young prince to take over. It was cruel but they couldn't go back in time to prevent this.

The people started riots for the prince to fully take over since it was his kingdom, though some opposed of this. Civil war wasn't avoidable in their situation.

Those easy gentle eyes grew to be hateful, a cruel smile spreading on the tanned fifteen year old face, "Quite funny." He whispered to himself as he stood on the balcony attached to his room, staring out at the hoard of people who burned the streets. Violent riots weren't uncommon as they use to be when his parents served their role as King and Queen.

"It's better this way." The prince said coldly, not needing to turn around to see the fearful gaze of his friend that was recruited as his apprentice. The innocent strawberry blonde stared at the prince with watery eyes, "You're cruel and selfish!" He said through tears, his voice wobbly as the apprentice turned on their heel running off.

The prince scoffed at the others word, "Like you're any better," He grumbled though he never turned his attention away from the burning city. It was any day that he would leave to let the kingdom burn down, growing up he enjoyed the thought of being king but it was no longer something he could want.

He shivered gently though the prince couldn't tell if it was from the gentle breeze or the traumatic memories that surfaced up.

The prince stared into the difference as his thin arms wrapped around his torso for comfort that he never had growing up, as the moments passed the trembling grew worse. He barely realized that tears rolled down his thin scarred face.

A chocked sob pushed its way past his lips, it wasn't because of the smell of burning flesh or fresh screams from his subjects. More so because of his brother, more so because of the monster that plagued his dreams causing him to lash out.

All throughout his childhood the two siblings would be side and side, fighting over stuffed animals or who was fighting over who'd rule the throne. The adults would look at them weirdly but they never noticed due to the sweet innocence that they baked in. 

"Remus! I'm going to be the king!" Roman pouted as he crossed his arms over his small child chest, the said boy smiled with a razor sharp toothed grin, "Nope! I am!" They debated over the subject for hours. Even begging their parents who would take over though they always gave the two weird looks once again.

After a failing try to ask the two walked off and back to their shared room, "Why do they never answer us?! They always just look at us weirdly!" Remus grumbled as he walked inside the large room, kicking a book that Logan left there earlier.

Roman shrugged as he took his own spot at his bed, legs dangling over the edge, "Maybe they're just tired of you!" Roman grumbled growing tired of his twins antics. Seeming cruel even for a child.

A pause of silence moved past them like a slender beast through the forest, after a few Remus slowly turned his head over his shoulder with a large razor killing smile, no words exchanged as he slowly moved towards Roman who only backed up in fear.

Slowly the taller twin walked over to the shorter on the bed, grabbing a knife on their bed side. Holding the skinny knife to his twins knife as he let it slightly cut their neck, "Say that again?" Remus said sweetly.

Roman screamed flinging himself backwards, trying to scramble away from his twin who instantly climbed on his twins silk bed and crawled towards them with a murderous intent in their bright green eyes.

The king to be fell off the bed and ran out the door and to their parents room, "Mom! Dad! Remus is trying to kill me!!" Roman panted out of breath, his voice shaky. Back pressed against the door to keep Remus out from opening the white door.

Romans parents gave a look of uncertainty to each other before his mom slowly got up and knelled beside her son, "Who is Remus?" She asked gently, her tone always so sweet but naive.

Her son looked at her with wild eyes, "My brother?!" He panted, the bangs on the door causing him to flinch slightly which did not go unnoticed by his parents. Slowly his father stood and knelled beside Roman also, "You don't have a brother.." He said gently.

It felt like a cruel joke, Roman felt bad for worrying his parents and tried to pretend like his twin didn't exist, it was all going fun since for years Remus had left until the night of his parents death night. 

He headed to his room on his fifteenth birthday only to find Remus sitting on his bed covered in blood, a knife in his hands with a sadistic smile.

If only they believed him sooner.


End file.
